Our little secret
by prosparkel
Summary: Tessa  Prentisses replacement.  is divorced with two kids, will Spencer penitrate her stone heart.
1. The start of something new

_Beep, beep, beep! _The alarm clock rang out, Tessa rolled over to turn the alarm off. Once the room was quiet again she looked at the time. 7:50. the time read, Tessa groaned and lifted herself out of bed. She flinched at the cold air on her skin and quickly snatched up her dressing gown. She made her bed, neatly placing her pillows on the head of her bed. She opened her black wardrobe and pushed all her clothes to one side. She picked out a pair of flat heel boots, she then move to her draws and pulled out a black pair of dress pants and a blue blouse.

Tessa quickly pulled on her clothes and moved to her dresser. She stood for half an hour brushing her long black hair and applying her useless make up. She walked to the kitchen and quickly fed herself breakfast and then left for work. At work she had to train a new coworker, his name was Tony Frye. He needed his gun license and no one else was prepared to train him. Tessa took the young man out the back to the firing range, after several miss fires he finally shot the manikin right in the head. Tessa held the 20 year olds hand and led him into the precinct, they were met by cheers and because they didn't need to work on a case they went out for dinner and Tony brought his boyfriend.

At the restaurant Tessa called her twelve year old daughter and six year old son to say goodnight. Her children were with their father and step-mother for that week because of joint custody. After she hung up she saw one of her coworkers looking at her. He had a different look in his eyes, she sat beside him and they started talking. After they ate their dinner her coworker Spencer offered to take her home, inside his car they were laughing and singing of tune to a bunch of songs neither one of them knew.  
>"Hey wanna come inside?" she asked.<br>"Sure."  
>They walked in and she fixed him a drink, half an hour later they were kissing furiously on the couch. His hand exploring her clothed body, she gasped when his hand unhooked her bra and threw it across the room.<p>

After her pants were down and her top was off she began unbuttoning his pants, before she took his pants off she ripped off his shirt and small buttons shot off in all directions. After the shirt was gone he kicked off his strides and boxers releasing his large erected member. Tessa moaned when she saw it, she immediately opened her legs for easy access. His fingers jerked in and out of her womanly area making her moan. After awhile they ended up in her bed, she had her legs over his shoulders and he was pounding into her. After a couple of hours they stopped and he lay on top of her with his penis still inside her and that's how they fell asleep.

The next morning there was a knock at the door but neither Tessa nor Spencer heard it, after a minute there was a knock at the bedroom door but still no one moved. It wasn't until the door swung open hitting the wardrobe that Tess looked up to see her son, daughter and ex-husband standing in the doorway. She realized Spencer was still naked and on top of her and they weren't under covers. Tessa quickly covered herself waking up Spencer who also covered up.  
>"Hey mom," Sonya (her daughter) said.<br>"Um, hi guys," she pulled up the covers and wrapped it around her body.  
>"Care to explain Tessa?"<br>"I didn't know you were coming home so soon."  
>"It's fucking two o'clock in the afternoon!"<br>"Well I'm sorry for getting the times wrong," she said getting angry. "Kids go to your room please."  
>Obediently the two kids left the room.<br>"Were you up late?"  
>"Look, I don't have to answer to you, we are not married and you're not my father!" she yelled.<br>"I'm the father of you children and they deserve a level headed STEADY mother."  
>"I am level headed, in fact you were the one with the drinking problem, I had to take care of our children, do my job and care for you."<br>"Bullshit!"

They yelled for ages until she kicked him out, she sat next to Spencer on the bed and he stroked her back.  
>"I'm sorry," he whispered.<br>"What for?"  
>"It's my fault."<br>"No it really isn't it's my fault, but I want to continue this."  
>"Yeah but we can't tell the team."<br>"No, it will be our little secret." 


	2. Trapped

A week after Spencer and Tess's secret affair…

Tessa sat in silence in front of an old gray man, his round rimmed glasses sat on his sloped nose. Beside Tess was her fourteen year old son, his light brown hair spiked up. He wore a brown leather jacket and tight black jeans; he sat with his head down and his knees shaking.  
>"Tess I have called you in because we have a few…concerns about your son."<br>"What happened Mr. Jones for me to be called in?"  
>"As I have said we have concerns, you see this once straight A student is now lucky to get a D minus."<br>"Yes I know, we've been having some difficulty at home."  
>"As that may be he also has started associating with the Rebels."<br>"The who?"  
>"The Rebels are a group of lunch yard bullies."<br>"And my son has been bullying?"  
>"No not yet."<br>"Then I fail to see why I have been brought in. I am aware of his grades and he hasn't done anything wrong, now if you'll excuse me I have a very important job to do."

Tessa walked out and drove to the BAU headquarters she sat down at her desk and relaxed in her leather office chair. She started typing a document when Spencer came up behind her, his lips to her ear.  
>"Hey my sweet tonight my place?" he whispered.<br>"Reid you know we're at work right?"  
>"Dah."<br>"Then sure," she said quickly kissing his cheek.  
>Spencer walked off to his desk and they gazed at each other from across the room until their shift was over. Spencer met Tess downstairs by her car, he pushed her against the blue Benz and kissed her tender lips that were turned cold by the crisp winter air.<br>"I'll be waiting," he said as he played with her ebony hair.  
>Tessa went home and stripped herself from her work clothes and pulled on a black singlet and red see-through over shirt. She pulled on tight jeans and a leather belt, she untied her hair from the bun and it fell to her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair and then went to the mirror, her face beautiful and not needing make-up. She got to the door and pulled on a jacket she locked the door and walked to her car, once she turned the key and she revved the car the moment her foot touched the gas the car blew up.<p>

Meanwhile…

Spencer sat waiting for Tessa, when she didn't show he went to call her. The moment he opened his phone, JJ's number showed up.  
>"Hey what is it JJ?"<br>"It's Tess she's in trouble!" JJ hung up and Spencer was in his car as fast as he could.  
>He sped towards her house; he skidded around the final corner and pulled up in front of Tessa's house his eyes widened at the metal body of the burning car. He was out of the car in a shot and stood beside his team who were already there. Jennifer turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder.<br>"They can't find her body," Jennifer said tears building in her eyes.

As they watched the fire department search through the burnt car and house in the backyard, Tessa began to wake. Her eyes opened and she saw her house almost burnt to the ground, all that was standing was the chimney in front of her blocking her view from the people on the opposite end of the house. She tried moving her legs but only one functioned, she checked to make sure she wasn't paralyzed in her left side by moving her arms and twitching her fingers. She tried standing but her leg was broken, she rolled to her stomach and tried crawling that also failed so instead she rolled to her back and pushed herself with her hands and good leg. As she moved she heard rustling in the bushes, she turned to see a man dressed all in black. The helpless Tess tried to get away but he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder after bounding her and gagging her.

Tessa was thrown into the back of a van and he drove off. As Spencer and the rest of the team returned to BAU Spencer's phone went off, he was delighted when he saw Tessa's number he flicked the phone.  
>"Hey Tess," he beamed.<br>The other end was silent for a few minutes then he heard Tessa's voice.  
>"Stop please, PLEASE!"<br>"Hotch it is Tess she's in trouble," he said turning it to loud speaker.  
>"Garcia! track the phone call," Hotch yelled to the blonde that was on her laptop at the time.<br>Immediately she started to trace the phone call, as she did Spencer, Hotch, Morgan and the rest of the team listened painfully to the sounds of Tessa's cries. They heard chains and other forms of torture in the background. Not even a minute later Garcia rushed in.  
>"I've got a location," she whispered in the doorway.<p>

They hung up and rushed to her computer screen, the call was coming from a building ten minutes from the office. They grabbed their things and ran to their black SUV's they sped out of the car park not bothering to put on their seatbelts. They sped through the streets with their sirens on and came to a halt in front of a warehouse. They regrouped then divided evenly into two groups, one group went around the back while the other group stayed by the front door. They went inside and readied their guns; they met in the middle of the building and went upstairs. Upstairs were four doors, they split into groups of two and ventured through the doors. There was no sign of Tess, they met back downstairs and started thinking.

Suddenly a loud crash came from outside then in through the back door came a tied up Tess. She was thrown in by an anonymous person; she smacked her head on the concrete and was met by the rest of her team. Derek pulled out his pocket knife and cut her free from her bounds, she put her arm around Spencer and he went to take her to the car. As they reached the door it slammed shut and was locked from the outside, they turned to go the other way but that door shut also. Spencer, Tess, Derek, Aaron, Jennifer, Tony, David and Emily were locked in the warehouse. Spencer sat Tess on the stairs and they started looking for a way out, Spencer stayed with Tess and put his arm around her. He pulled her towards him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Spencer put his hand on her neck and turned her head towards him. Her trembling hand rested upon his chest and they kissed. His lips crashed against hers forcing them open, her hand gripped his shirt and her free hand gripped his hair. Spencer hand remained at her neck while the other was placed on her lower back pulling her closer. She gasped for air and then returned to his lips as they kissed they heard footsteps behind them.  
>"Oh my god, no way," they heard Derek gasp.<br>Tess pushed Spencer back and they both looked up at Derek and the group that had formed behind him. A smile was across Derek's face and he slapped Spencer on the arm, but besides the smiles and shocked faces one face wasn't so happy. Aaron stood there with his arms crossed; Spencer stood up and tried to explain. Aaron's stern face turned into a subtle smile, he put his hand on Spencer's shoulder.  
>"Reid settle, it is ok you guys look great together now stop smooching your girlfriend and help find a way out of here."<p>

Spencer kissed the top of Tessa's head and rubbed her arm before disappearing into another room. Tess sat against the railing scanning the room, suddenly her eyes fixed on a door that blended with the ground.  
>"Guy's I found something!" she shouted behind her.<br>"What?"  
>"Look over there," she said pointing her long finger at the floor.<br>There sat a silver loop that wouldn't have been noticed if it wasn't for the slight sunlight seeping through the tin roof. Derek walked over to it and lifted the door revealing an opening to a cellar, Derek turned on his torch and went down first.  
>"Clear!" he called.<br>Derek resurfaced and picked up Tessa carrying her down, he continued carrying her through the cellar.  
>"Morgan give me your gun so I can shoot if I had to," she said reaching for his holster.<br>Derek took out his gun and gave it to Tess, Spencer walked ahead of Derek and Tess. Ahead of Spencer walked Aaron and the rest of the team; they continued walking until they saw sunlight.

They reached a ladder and began to climb, first one out was Aaron followed by the rest of the team. Derek passed up Tess to Aaron and climbed up; Spencer took Tess to the car and kissed her cheek before closing the door. He walked to the driver's seat and drove off; they arrived at the hospital where she was treated for all sorts of things under the sun. Spencer stayed beside her and gripped her good leg as she slept. He held her hand when she was awake and fed her jello, after waiting a couple hours the team came into her ward. She saw her friends and smiled, they spent time asking about Spencer and Tess and then they left to be replaced by her children. Tessa gave them both a big hug and then sent them home with their father.

After a week of being in hospital Tess was discharged and Spencer pushed her into work in a wheelchair. Finally Tess was able to walk again and Spencer and Tess moved in together, Spencer befriended Tessa's ex-husband and the rest of her family. After awhile of living together Tess fell pregnant and produced a gorgeous baby boy, after Kyle was born Spencer and Tess had a white wedding. At the wedding Tess met Mr. Reid and Mrs. Reid, as they stood face to face at the altar they saw their friends and family crying after they said "I do" without hesitation Spencer gripped her waist and neck and pulled her towards himself. Tess gripped his neck and shirt as his lips collided with her, after their first kiss as a married couple they walked back down the aisle and entered a white limousine.

They drove towards the reception for cake, drinks, lunch and dancing. They sat at the bridal table and watched their friends and family eat the food they had carefully selected. After the reception Tess kissed her children goodbye and entered the car. They waved a final farewell and their white car disappeared over the hill towards the airport where they would take off to a nice couple weeks in Italy…


	3. Happy Birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed as Tess and Spencer came into the office.  
>It was Tessa's birthday turned thirty five and wasn't happy about it, she held her husband's hand tight and he kissed her neck. The happy couple had been married for about three years and already had a child. Tess sat at her desk until the sun went down, once the sun had disappeared Spencer and Tess went to a restaurant with their friends for her birthday dinner. Tess ordered spaghetti bolognaise and a glass of coke, Spencer ordered fettuccini and a glass of water. After dinner, cake and birthday presents Spencer and Tess went home. Tess's children were at their dads and their baby was with Tess's mother for the night.<p>

Spencer and Tess sat side by side on the couch, Spencer's hand rested on Tess's leg. Spencer kissed Tessa's neck as he rubbed her leg; Tess pushed him back and turned to face him. Spencer looked almost hurt by her sudden motion. She rubbed her hand up his chest and leaned in again to kiss him, his hand clutched her waist and he pulled her in. Their lips clashed as they kissed each other furiously, Spencer's hand run underneath her shirt untucking it from her black work pants. Her hands fiddled with his leather belt until eventually it was undone and his beige pants were off and on the floor, his white cotton boxers revealed.  
>"Wait baby lets go upstairs," Tess said as he took off her shirt and pants.<br>"Ok my angel," Spencer kissed Tessa's bare shoulder.

Upstairs they removed the remaining clothing, Tess lay on her back on the bed and Spencer rested his body on top of her. His large member moved inside her she gasped as he moved faster, she gripped the wooden bed head and screamed in delight. After an hour they collapsed beside each other, Tess rested her head on his topless torso. The movement of his chest and beat of his heart put her to sleep; Spencer was up for awhile stroking her back drawing circles on her back before falling asleep himself. During the middle of the night Tess woke up screaming Spencer held his wife as she trembled in fear.  
>"Nightmares again lovely?"<br>Tess didn't speak instead she nodded and placed her head on his shoulder as warm tears ran down her cheek. Spencer rubbed her arm and wiped her tears, she continued to shake until four o'clock in the morning when she fell asleep.

Each night since she was blown up, kidnapped and tortured she had horrific nightmares, although it was more like one specific nightmare. She was running down a white hallway that turned into the cellar where they were trapped, the walls began to close in and the exit got farther and farther away. As she reached a door the ground gave way under her and she fell into nothing. Tess had gone to psychologists' and churches but nothing worked, she just had to wait for it to pass but each night it got worse. The next morning they picked up their three year old son from Tessa's mothers house and dropped him into daycare before driving into the BAU office ten minutes later.

They both walked in and Hotch explained about a series of fires in Los Angeles, after they were debriefed they waited to get on the jet. Spencer started making himself some coffee as usual, Derek saw him and approached with a smile.  
>"Did someone get a little something, something last night?" he smiled.<br>"No, well yes but it's not the reason I'm tired," he said shrugging Derek off.  
>"Tess's nightmares are back," Spencer turned and faced Derek.<br>"Oh ok…wow this is awkward."  
>"Why?"<br>Derek looked up and pointed to the elevator, this guy was trying to chat up Tess. Tess seemed to be trying to get him away but he kept coming.

Spencer rushed to his wife's side and planted himself between his wife and the guy. Spencer put his hand on the guys shoulder and pushed him gently.  
>"Excuse me sir but she's my wife," Spencer said.<br>"Your no threat to me beanpole," the guy said walking up to Spencer again.  
>"I'm not trying to threaten anyone I'm just saying leave my wife alone."<br>"She ain't 'appy with ya mate," he said pushing Spencer.  
>"What makes you say that?"<br>"Look at her she ain't even sticking up for ya."  
>"She doesn't have to."<br>Spencer took of the guys hand and turned to walk away; as he turned the man pulled him back and smacked him across the face sending Spencer into the bookcase. It took Reid a second to steady himself, then turned to walk back to Tess, his head filling with memories of high school bullies. He got to Tess and wrapped his long arms around her and held her in an embrace, Tess checked his face and kissed the red mark that was already bruising.

As he kissed her the man walked up and again and pulled Spencer away and smacked him in the stomach sending him to the ground. The guy then sat on Spencer's back and was about to smack Reid's face into the ground when Spencer rolled over and stood up. The guy looked up his face red with fear and embarrassment, he went to swing at Spencer again but Spencer ducked and he smacked Derek in the chest. Derek looked at the Italian man who just hit him and the guy bolted out of the office. Tess gripped Spencer's head and examined the damage before kissing him again, Spencer's arms wrapped around Tessa's waist before they entered the aircraft and headed towards Los Angeles. 


End file.
